1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of producing the same, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various image synthesis processes have been performed by capturing still images.
For example, a high dynamic range (HDR) image is produced by changing an exposure amount when synthesizing images in a camera. An image having an expanded depth of field may be produced by changing a focal point when synthesizing images using various applications in personal computers. Also, a so-called blurring phenomenon may be controlled by changing an aperture value during image synthesizing.
Recently, such image synthesis techniques have been also employed in a field of video production. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-45609) has suggested a method of producing one video reproduction frame by synthesizing a plurality of captured frames.
However, in the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of captured frames are synthesized to produce one video reproduction frame. As such, only one sheet of captured images can be used to produce a maximum of one video reproduction frame, thereby degrading a frame rate of the video reproduction. Although Patent Document 1 suggests that images should be captured at a high speed and frame extension should be then performed on the images in order to secure the frame rate to reproduce video, it is unavoidable that the frame rate to reproduce video is lower than that of captured frames.